The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a server, a method, a system and a program thereof. Especially these embodiments relate to a server, a method, a system and a program thereof which support a recovery of a failure in a communication line.
In a related technology, JP-A-2006-215682 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology for supporting maintenance of a device in which a failure occurs.
In the above related technology, it is possible to increase an efficiency of the maintenance. However, there is no system in which relevant parties efficiently support the recovery while cooperating together and sharing information. When a user uses a different line service or line services provided by a plurality of communication carriers, it is difficult to perform unified measures in the communication lines and it is required to perform measures corresponding to each of the communication carriers and each of types of the line services when a failure occurs.
An object of the exemplary embodiments of the present invention is to provide a server, a method, a system and a program thereof capable of supporting the recovery of the failure efficiently by sharing failure and recovery information among persons concerned.